The present disclosure is related to connecting members. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to connecting members and methods for releasably connecting implements to extension poles.
Extension poles have been used to extend the reach of a variety of tools and implements (hereinafter “implements”). For example, extension poles are used to extend the reach of mop heads, drywall sanding implements, light bulb removing implements, pool skimming attachments, window washing implements, and many others. Typically, the implement and the extension pole are releasably connectable to one another.
Some prior art assemblies have used a threaded connection to releasably connect the implement and the pole. However, the normal use of the assembly can induce a torque sufficient to loosen the threaded connection and, thus, at least partially release the implement from the pole.
Other prior assemblies have used one or more outwardly biased locking tabs positioned on the implement or on the extension pole. When the locking tabs are positioned on the implement, a portion of the implement is positioned in the inner diameter of the extension pole. Here, the locking tabs, when in their outermost position, lock into openings on the extension pole. When the locking tabs are positioned on the extension pole, a portion of the implement is positioned over the outer diameter of the extension pole. Here, the locking tabs, when in their outermost position, lock into openings on the implement. These applications of locking tabs have proven effective at preventing torque related loosening of the implement from the extension pole. Unfortunately, the locking tabs are shielded by the device being locked such that the user can not depress the tab to its innermost position, which makes removal difficult.
Many extension poles are formed from extruded aluminum sheets that are rolled into a cylindrical shape and welded. In order to provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance, the weld line is typically formed in the inner diameter of the extension pole. In the prior devices were the implement is positioned in the inner diameter of the extension pole, the weld line causes one or more problems. For example, the inner diameter of the extension is typically oversized with respect to the implement resulting in a loose connection.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for connecting members and methods that alleviate, mitigate, and/or overcome one or more of the deleterious effects and deficiencies of prior art devices.